


Coalescence

by caddyl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caddyl/pseuds/caddyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The merging of two droplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obligatoryusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatoryusername/gifts).



_Coalescence (verb):_

1) The process by which two or more separate masses of miscible substances seem to "pull" each other together should they make the slightest contact.

2) The merging of two or more droplets.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays obligatoryusername! Hope you had a gr8 one!


End file.
